Kagome's Fun
by Plain Ole' Renee
Summary: Kagome's bored and so she decides to have fun by bothering Naruto. Funny bits and pieces. Read & Review
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**-I own nothing!

Kagome took in the pretty blush on Naruto's face as she continued to inch her face closer. She knew the boy was a virgin but he had to have some type of experience. So she let her breath caress his and then asked, "Naruto have you had your first kiss yet?"

She could feel him stiffen and hear the gulp he took. A smile pulled at her lips,and that's when she decided she was having way too much fun messing with him.

"Well Naruto?"She said seeing that he still hadn't found his voice.

"Y-yes but it was with a boy."His whispered answer was a shock to her.

_'A boy?'_Kagome said the words in her head a few times before pulling back.

Pulling back from him she tilted her head to the side and looked at him with a quirked eyebrow. "So you're gay?"

She didn't think it was possible but the boy turned even redder as his face contorted into a horrified expression. "NO!"

His loud voice only brought another smile to her face. "It's okay Naruto I won't judge you. If that's what you're into then it's fine."

"I'M NOT GAY!"He yelled out to her and that's when everybody stopped to stare at them.

Kagome wanted to fall down and laugh right there,but instead went on with her little game. "Don't lie about it Naruto it's not good to be indenial."

And with that she disappeared in a poof leaving a red faced Jinchuuriki to sputter about how he wasn't gay.

**Plain Ole' Renee-**Randomlly popped up in my head so maybe I'll add more. But tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**-I own nothing!

It'd been a few days since he had last seen Kagome and Naruto was still angry with the miko. So he made his way to her apartment so he could give her a piece of his mind.

A smirk graced his face once he spotted her bedroom window. _'Way better than the door,' _He thought as he jumped up.

Quietly he climbed through the window. Automatically his blue eyes landed on the bed where she laid curled up sleeping peacefully.

His face softened as he took in her calm expression. Crouching down beside her he silently studied her face. He'd never really took the time to actually look at her.

_'She's so beautiful,' _He thought as he reached out to touch her.

And just as his finger brushed across her forehead she shot up and smacked him.

Quickly he pulled back holding his now red cheek.

"Naruto?"She asked as she released a yawn.

"You just smacked me!"He yelled.

She blinked owlishly. "I did?"

Pulling his hand down he pointed to his red cheek. "Yeah you did!"

"Hmm,"She hummed as she stared at him for a few seconds. "maybe it was someone else."

He could feel his left brow twitch. "I saw you do it!"

"Well I didn't see me do it."Kagome replied.

Naruto let out an exasperated sigh. _'I'm not gonna win this,'_

So with his defeat accepted he stood up and turned to the window and jumped out. Kagome was quick to poke her head out and yell, "Maybe your boyfriend did it!"

Seconds later there was a very loud call of. "KAGOME!"

_'Now I can rest peacefully,' _Kagome thought with a huge smile on her face.

**Plain Ole' Renee-**I loved the reviews. Please keep them coming.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer-**I own nothing.

Kagome watched as Naruto scarfed down his 10th bowl of ramen. She had promised to pay for the ten bowls in order to make up for smacking him the other day. Even though she didn't really feel bad about. Amazingly his eating habits didn't disgust her. In fact he actually looked kind of cute in some wierd way.

Naruto glanced up to catch her staring at him. "What?" He asked with noodles still in his mouth.

Kagome only smiled as she leaned over and kissed his cheek. "You're just so cute!"

And then she placed some money on the counter and left a blushing Naruto to choke on his noodles.

**Plain Ole' Renee-**Nice and cute. If you have any ideas let me know. Rape the review button! Lol


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer-**I own nothing.

"Hmm,"

Naruto looked down at Kagome. He never liked when she did her little 'Hm'. It always meant she was going to say something he didn't like. But he couldn't fight his curiosity.

"Did you say something Kagome?"

Sapphire eyes flickered up to him. "I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Well Sai-san always calls you dickless. I was just wondering if it were true."She answered trying really hard not to laugh.

Naruto's mouth dropped open forming a nice 'O' shape.

He knew he should have left her alone.

**Plain Ole' Renee-**Hope you liked this one. Review pleaseeeee. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer-**I own nothing.

Naruto was tired of the embarrassment Kagome continued to cause him so he devised a plan. He was sure that it would work.

So he stood in his living room waiting for the knock that would kick everything into action. He was so proud of himself for even coming up with it that he couldn't keep the little smile off of his face.

Finally there was a soft knock and he quickly made his way to the door. With a small tug the towel around his hips fell to the ground. Making sure he appeared to be half sleep he opened the door.

"Eh,who is it?" he asked rubbing his eye.

His other one watched Kagome expectantly. Any second now and she would be blushing and stuttering her way back home. But of course this was the unpredictable Kagome he was talking about.

"Well it seems I was wrong."She said looking down. "You aren't dick ess."

And that's when Naruto knew he'd never win against her.

**Plain Ole' Renee-**Love the reviews! And I want to thank Rising Angel 739 and x0SilverFeathersx0 for reviewing on every chapter! Anywayyy I hope you liked this one.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer-**I Own Nothing!

"Sakura-chan told me how you get on this day,"Kagome said as she sat down beside Naruto against one of the trees on training ground seven that he hadn't knocked down.

Naruto looked over to here and tried to give a fake smile. "I'm fine."

Ignoring him she continued. "It's okay if you don't have a dad. My dad died when I was young too so it's not a bad thing."

He'd never heard Kagome open to him about anything. She was always playing tricks on him and irking his nerves. Maybe today would be different.

"Ya know?"Kagome paused for a second. "you could always be my little son and I could be your big daddy."

Or maybe today was like all the others he thought with a real slight smile on his face.

**Plain Ole' Renee-**Sorry for the long wait. It was like my funny ran away :^( Anywayyy Happy Father's Day! Hope you liked this. Read and review!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer-**I own nothing.

Kagome bit her lip as she thought about waking Naruto up. Did it really matter when he woke up? She would still end up laughing her ass off. So with a nod to herself she ran her fingers through his unruly blonde hair. A sigh of contentment came from him.

"Naruto,"She said softly.

Burrowing his head deeper into his 'pillow' he mumbled. "Nghhhhh."

Kagome felt herself smile. He was just _sooo_ cute! Maybe laughing her ass off could wait just a little longer, she thought as she wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck. This action only pushed his face deeper into her breasts. All she could think as she drifted back off was, '_He's gonna have a heart attack when he wakes up like this,'_

And so she fell asleep with a smile on her lips.

**Plain Ole' Renee-**Something nice and cute. Read and review!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer-**I own nothing.

Naruto hugged his pillow tighter and snuggled closer. His pillow let out a giggle as he pressed his face closer. Before he could let himself dose off again his brain reaized pillows didn't giggle. His eyes popped open as he slowly lifted up to see who was in his bed.

"I'm sorry did I wake you?"A soft voice asked.

Naurto's eyebrow twitched. "Kagome what are you doing in my bed?"

A look of surprise lit her features. "Don't you remember what we did last night?"

Panic set in before he could even try to think about last night. He slept with Kagome! That was all he could think as he jumped out of the bed. Running his fingers through his hair he began to pace around the room trying to calm himself down. He paused after a minute once he caught the sound of laughter. Turning around to face her he cocked his head to the side.

"We didn't sleep together did we?"He asked even though he knew the answer.

Her laughter got louder as she threw her head back. "N-n-n-nooo,"

Letting out a sigh of relief he sat on the edge of the bed. "So why were you in my bed?"

"My apartment was flooded and I needed somewhere to stay."She answered once she managed to get control of her laughter. "So I guess that makes us roomies!"

Naruto let his face fall into his hands. _'Why me?'_

**Plain Ole' Renee-**Review please and give me suggestions.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer-**I own nothing.

"What happened to your apartment again?"Naruto asked as he watched her pick through his refrigerator.

Kagome shook her head as she through out a carton of expired milk. "Well..."

_Kagome smiled to herself as she looked around her destroyed apartment. This was perfect. One of the pipes in her kitchen had bust and ended up flooding her home. If anything she should have been angry or at least worried about where she was going to stay. Instead she stood there smiling like a complete idiot._

"_Umm are you okay Kagome-san?"The plumber asked._

_With sparkling blue eyes she said. "Yup! I've never been better. How long will it take to have everything fixed?"_

"_Maybe two weeks."_

_Her smile grew larger._

"_Ok.!"She chirped. "Take as much time as you need and thank you very much for working on this for me."_

_The man only nodded his head as the young woman bounced out of the door. She seemed really cheerful for a person whose home was flooded. Shrugging he got back to work._

"Of course you were the first person I thought of."She said with a big smile. "I couldn't think of anything better than bothering my favorite gay person."

Not even bothering to scream he wasn't gay he let his head fall and bang against the table.

**Plain Ole' Renee-**Second one of the day. I think I'm on a roll! Hope everyone likes it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**-I own nothing.

Everyone openly gawked as the miko made her way through town.

She had an overly huge smile as she practically skipped towards training ground seven. This had to be one of the best plans she'd thought of in a long time.

Her waist length black hair was done into two pigtails leaving her bangs free. She wore a jacket similar to Naruto's,and it was unzipped to show her black tank top that stopped just above her belly button. She also wore tight black shorts,standard ninja sandals,and a kunai pouch strapped to her upper thigh.

_'I can't wait to see Naruto's face when he sees me_' She thought as she entered the training grounds.

She could feel his aura not too far up ahead and so she quickened her pace. This was going to be priceless.

Finally stepping into the area he and his teammates were at she called out. "Naruto-kun!"

Quickly he turned around. "Kago-"

And then his eyes bulged out once he realized what she was wearing. Was she copying his sexy jutsu?

Naruto's mind suddenly pictured her naked and that was all it took for him to pass out.

"Well that's not a surprising act for Dickless."Sai said peering down towards his fallen teammate.

And that's when Kagome fell over and laughed as hard as she could.

Sai always knew what to say.

**Plain Ole' Renee-**I'm sorry I haven't been updating. Hopefully I can get back on track. Read and review! 


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer-**I own nothing.

It was getting late and apparently Kagome couldn't sleep so she made sure Naruto stayed up to keep her company. She was currently forcing him into play a game with her.

"I don't want to play! I want to go to sleep."Naruto yelled out.

Kagome pouted. "But then I'm gonna be up all by myself and who knows what kind of stuff I could do in here."

Many different pictures of Kagome doing things to him in his sleep popped up into Naruto's head. So without anymore resistance he said, "Fine I'll play 21 questions with you!"

"Yayyyy!"Kagome squealed. "I'll go first. Ok?"

Grumbling to himself he said. "Ok."

"Soooooooooooooo did you and your boyfriend do it yet?" Kagome asked with eyebrows raised.

'_This has to stop!'_He thought as he pushed himself into Kagome.

He was now laying on top of her in between her legs with his faces just inches away from hers. Without even giving her a chance to question him he pressed his lips against hers. The first few seconds she didn't respond to him so he ran his tongue over her bottom lip. He was a little surprised when her tongue nudged his,but he was quick to return the favor. So for the next few minutes he thoroughly tongued his tormentor down.

When he finally pulled away he couldn't help the small smirk he had. He finally felt he had proved something to the panting and red faced Kagome that was still laying under him.

Until she opened her mouth and said, "Did your boyfriend teach you how to kiss that good?"

And with an exasperated sigh he fell off to the side and let his head hit the floor. Kagome only smiled as one of her fingers traced over her bottom lip.

**Read and review please!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer**-I do NOT own Inuyasha or Naruto.

**Chapter 12**

Naruto found himself frozen as he stared into the warm brown eyes of a woman he had never met before. She wore a smile as she stared back at him. It took him a while to realize he'd been staring,but after a few silent minutes he finally opened his mouth.

"Umm...can I help you with something?"He asked trying not to sound rude.

The lady didn't say anything as she let her eyes roam over his body. Her brown eyes looked every where before returning to his face. "Bring Kagome with you when you come by tonight."

With that said she placed a slip of paper in his hand before she turned away and left. Before he could he could even look down at the paper he was snatched inside the apartment and pressed up against the door.

"Kagome who was that?"He asked as she stared up at him with a frown.

"That was my mother."She answered. "Apparently she's told the whole village we're making her a grandchild."

_'Making...a...grandchild?'_

Finally Naruto understood what she meant. "But I'm not-"

Kagome cut him off. "You're not straight and that's what we're gonna tell mama at dinner."

The small evil grin let Naruto know his fate was sealed.

**Plain Ole' Renee-**So I figured I'd bring in Mama Higurashi. Let's see what she has in store for her grand baby makers.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer-**I own nothing.

Everyone was staring at them as they walked through the village. He was use to having eyes on him because of the Kyubi,but this time it was different. This time he had Kagome with him. The villagers were whispering things about them. About _her._

"Kagome,"He said as he looked away from the prying eyes.

"Hmm,"She hummed.

"They're staring at us."

Her eyes widened as if she hadn't known. "They are?"

Slowly her eyes roamed around from one set of eyes to the next. And then she surprised him by beginning to smile brightly. "Let's give them something to stare at."

Not even waiting for a response she grabbed me by my jacket and pulled me closer and rose up on the tips of her toes and kissed me. I tensed up for a second but then slowly I let my eyes slip close and I kissed her back. The kiss was sweet and slow. It wasn't as intense as the one from a few days ago,but it was nice.

After a few seconds she pulled away. I could see the playful smile on her lips and the sparkle in her eyes.

"I wonder how long it's gonna take for your boyfriend to find out."

With an evil grin of his own Naruto replied. "I wonder how long it's gonna take for your mother to find out."

And with that he walked passed a now horrified looking Kagome.

**Plain Ole' Renee-**Finally Kagome gets a taste of her own medicine!


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer-**I own nothing.

**Chapter 14**

"_**You**_ lived on a shrine?"Naruto asked in complete disbelief after making their way up the stairs of the Higurashi Shrine.

Kagome looked at him with furrowed brows. "Is it really that hard to believe?"

"You're my tormentor!"He yelled. "When I think of you I don't see a shrine maiden."

"That was kind of harsh."Kagome said as she placed a hand over her heart.

"What went wrong with you?" Naruto questioned as he ignored her comment. "Aren't shrine maidens suppose to be nice and innocent?"

"That doesn't sound like fun."Kagome said with a frown.

Naruto only shook his head as they made their way to her family's house. He took in the site of the two-story house with curious eyes. It would be his first time going to someones house for dinner. No one had ever wanted an outcast at their house before so this was new. He only hoped that everything went good.

As Kagome she slid the door open she turned to say, "I should warn you about my-"

"DEMON BE GONE!"

That was all Naruto heard as an old man tossed sticky pieces of paper at him. He let his wide eyes stray to Kagome to find her laughing.

"Kagome get away from him!"The old man yelled.

She only laughed harder.

"Father stop this."A new voice said. "He is not a demon he is Kagome's boyfriend."

Naruto couldn't help but smile as Kagome's laughter came to an end. He suddenly thought that maybe his first house visit wouldn't be so bad.

**End Chapter**


End file.
